A la atención de Isabella Swan
by bars-9
Summary: Two-Shot: Un admirador psicótico. La presentación de un nuevo libro. Y un publicista enervante. La vida de Bella Swan es complicada, pero en tan solo 24 horas puede convertirse en un auténtico caos. EXB, Todos Humanos. Para The Happiness Story Contest.
1. El admirador psicótico

**The Happiness Story Contest**

Nombre del One-Shot: A la atención de Isabella Swan  
Nombre del Autor: bars-9  
Pareja: EdwardxBella  
Summary: _Un admirador psicótico. La presentación de un nuevo libro. Y un publicista enervante. La vida de Bella Swan es complicada, pero en tan solo veinticuatro horas puede convertirse en un auténtico caos._  
Rating: T

**Nota de la Autora**: Un two-shot algo loco e histérico para dejar a un lado el "drama" de alguno de mis fics (ejemCTHCUA). Me pareció interesante la idea del concurso y la trama para esta historia surgió con facilidad, aunque creo que se me ha ido un poco de las manos XD. Espero que os guste, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twlight son míos._

**A LA ATENCIÓN DE ISABELLA SWAN.**

_[Two-Shot]: Un admirador psicótico. La presentación de un nuevo libro. Y un publicista enervante. La vida de Bella Swan es complicada, pero en tan solo veinticuatro horas puede convertirse en un auténtico caos. EXB, Todos Humanos. Para The Happiness Story Contest._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1. EL ADMIRADOR PSICÓTICO.

"_A la atención de Isabella Swan, la mejor pluma de todos los tiempos"_.

Releí la carta por enésima vez, pero tan solo por encima. Salté de línea en línea, de párrafo en párrafo, pero, de forma incorregible, mis ojos regresaban una y otra vez a aquel encabezado que había comenzado a odiar y temer a partes iguales.

Aquel tipo era un psicótico.

Las cartas semanales, las palabras halagadoras, le enfermiza obsesión con la que parecía seguir cada detalle de mi vida eran señales de ello. Pero el hecho de que se dirigiera a mí, Bella Swan, como la mejor pluma de todos los tiempos, era la prueba definitiva de que aquel tipo anónimo era un completo psicótico. Con muy mal ojo para los talentos literarios, por cierto.

Dejé la carta a un lado, estirando el brazo para alcanzar la carpeta que Rosalie Hale, mi despiadada representante, se había encargado de dejar sobre mi escritorio, en un lugar bien visible. La palabra "Críticas", escrita con rotulador rojo y subrayada un par de veces, como si no llamara la atención por sí sola, me observaba desde el plástico, tan amenazadora e intimidante como siempre. Abrí la carpeta con cautela, meditando unos segundos mi próximo movimiento, antes de tomar aire profundamente y sacar el primero de los folios.

"_La revelación literaria de las pasadas Navidades vuelve con más fuerza que nunca, con una novela hilarante y desternillante que…"._

Blah, blah, blah. Las críticas destructivas conseguían quitarme el sueño, pero las críticas peloteras y redundantes, esas en las que los periodistas colocaban palabras comodín que bien podrían describir tanto el pavor que despertaba la última novela de Stephen King como la mezcla de risas y lágrimas del nuevo best-seller de Marian Keyes, eran simplemente soporíferas.

Eché la hoja al montón de papeles inservibles, tomando una nueva entre mis manos.

"_Isabella Swan es uno de esos inauditos talentos que consiguen aunar éxito y calidad en una misma obra. Con su nueva novela…"_

Blah, blah, blah. De nuevo. ¿Dónde estaban esas críticas estremecedoras que provocaban sudores fríos y noches enteras en vela? Quería algo que mereciera la pena, algo que justificara el temor con el que había abierto la carpeta.

La segunda crítica desapareció igualmente bajo la pila de los documentos inútiles, sustituida rápidamente por una nueva.

"_Pocos nuevos talentos son capaces de alcanzar lo que Isabella Swan ha logrado en apenas un año. Un rotundo best-seller, tres millones de ejemplares vendidos, y la más absoluta expectación ante la publicación de su segunda novela, una nueva entrega de humor, personajes reales…"_

Blah, blah y más BLAH. Me estaba comportando como una auténtica desagradecida, conociendo las horas que Rosalie había invertido para conseguir todas aquellas críticas favorables, pero no podía evitarlo. Tan solo había una cosa que odiara más que los admiradores psicóticos y con un gusto literario lamentable: los críticos lameculos, dispuestos a venderse por una jugosa cantidad de dinero, que escribían reseñas fabulosas sobre tu último libro cuando, en realidad, pensaban que era una auténtica mierda. Una entrega infumable que no servía ni para calzar la mesa coja de su fastuoso comedor.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió de improviso, dejando paso a la imponente figura de Rosalie. Piernas interminables, larga melena rubia y rostro perfecto de modelo de la portada de septiembre de Vogue. A veces me recreaba siendo una malpensada y llegaba a la conclusión de que a mi representante ni siquiera le resultaba necesario sobornar a los críticos con un suculento cheque. Un rápido vistazo a su escote, y estaba convencida de que los muy idiotas estarían dispuestos incluso a escribir maravillas de la próxima novela de Dan Brown.

—Para qué llamar, ¿verdad, Rosalie? —inquirí, enarcando una ceja— Al fin y al cabo, las puertas cerradas tan solo están para que las abras a tu antojo.

—Exacto —coincidió Rosalie, dedicándome una mirada desafiante. La muy maldita parecía olvidar demasiado a menudo quién pagaba su sueldo—. Sobre todo cuando traigo noticias importantes.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ilumíname, por favor.

Rosalie dejó una gigantesca pila de papeles sobre mi escritorio.

—Primer punto —comenzó, alzando su dedo índice, con esa crispante manía suya de enumerar absolutamente todo—, el Plaza ha aceptado cedernos uno de sus salones para la presentación del libro.

—¡Pero solo quedan veinticuatro horas! Es imposible reorganizar todo el evento de nuevo. Además, el Plaza es un lugar ostentoso y de pijos revenidos. Me niego.

Rosalie resopló, posiblemente haciendo acopio de la paciencia que no tenía.

—Bella, francamente, me importa una mierda lo que pienses del Plaza. Tan solo organiza presentaciones para los Auster y demás miembros del selecto club de escritores respetables, así que considéralo como un honor —sugirió, aunque sus palabras salieron de su boca bajo la apariencia de orden—. Segundo punto, los del suplemento cultural del New York Times van a estar presentes. Después de tres horas en su despacho, no fui capaz de arrancarles una mísera crítica. Tuve que conformarme con la promesa de que asistirían a la presentación y se reservarían para entonces su opinión. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Que en tres largas horas no fuiste capaz de embaucarles con tu escote?

Contemplé a Rosalie en silencio durante un par de segundos. Apostada al otro lado del gran escritorio de madera caoba, me lanzaba una mirada severa por encima de sus gafas de montura cuadrada, negra y brillante. Pensándolo detenidamente, puede que además de en la portada de Vogue, encajara en uno de aquellos catálogos de secretarias cachondas. Daría el pego por completo.

—¿Ese es el tipo de humor con el que vendes tantos libros?

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida por su pregunta.

—¿Es necesario que responda? Creía que los habías leído.

Una risotada burlona se escapó de sus labios.

—Evidentemente, no —negó ella, sin piedad—. Me interesas como producto a vender, no como talento literario.

—Me siento enormemente halagada —correspondí con fingida modestia.

Sus perfectos dientes blancos flashearon una amplia sonrisa, que desapareció rápidamente tras su máscara de _femme fatale_, de mujer de negocios despiadada.

—Me alegra ver que has recuperado tu autoestima. Y ahora, si eres tan amable de dejar que continúe ganándome mi sueldo… —exigió, dejando su petición en el aire, mientras rebuscaba entre la enorme pila de papeles que había depositado sobre mi escritorio— Tercer y último punto. Acabo de preparar el contrato de tu nuevo publicista.

Deslizó una nueva carpeta a través del escritorio, haciéndola llegar hasta mis manos. No me resultó necesario abrirla para descubrir su contenido: currículum, contrato de trabajo, documento de confidencialidad y demás papeleo legal del que Rosalie siempre se encargaba y que a mí no me interesaba lo más mínimo.

Pero lo que sí me interesaba era descubrir porqué mi representante había decidido gastarse mi dinero en algo totalmente prescindible.

—¿Puedes explicarme para qué necesito un publicista? —pedí, utilizando un engañoso tono servicial— Aparte de para dejarme la cuenta corriente en blanco, quiero decir.

—Déjame pensar —comenzó Rosalie, tomándose unos cuantos segundos de falsa pausa reflexiva—. ¿Para reorganizar en apenas veinticuatro horas el evento de presentación de tu nuevo libro, quizás? ¿Para idear en tiempo récord una campaña publicitaria, puede ser? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿para conseguir que tu nueva novela sea un superventas?

Fruncí el ceño. Vale. Puede que necesitara a alguien eficiente, capaz de organizar un buen evento de presentación en el breve lapso de un día, después de que la empresa que contratamos para ello nos abandonara, dejándonos con el culo al aire y con unas pocas horas para recuperarnos. Y está bien. Es posible que, a una semana del lanzamiento comercial del libro, precisara también a alguien igualmente eficiente, dispuesto a idear una campaña publicitaria competitiva con los nuevos lanzamientos de septiembre.

Pero había algo que no era cierto en absoluto.

—Mi primera novela fue un superventas. Y, que yo recuerde, de aquella no contábamos con ningún publicista.

Rosalie suspiró, recostando su espalda sobre la butaca de cuero.

—Porque de aquella no teníamos dinero, Bella. Y porque los golpes de suerte, de vez en cuando, suceden —me recordó—. Pero no esperes que en esta ocasión ocurra lo mismo. Después del pelotazo que obtuviste con tu debut, la expectación por leer tu nueva novela es enorme. Y a pesar de ese par de buenas reseñas que he conseguido arrancar, los críticos tienen sus plumas preparadas para, en el caso de que fracases en las listas de ventas, escribir que, tal y como predijeron las Navidades pasadas, no eras más que un producto manufacturado. Un one-hit-wonder sin el menor talento literario.

Arrugué ligeramente la frente, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir. Era consciente de todo aquello. En el fondo de mi subconsciente, estaba segura de ser una auténtica megalómana de modo que, durante mis noches en vela, encendía mi portátil y pasaba horas muertas navegando por los foros de literatura. Por supuesto, aquello era mi pequeño gran secreto. Pero me había permitido hacerme una idea muy aproximada de la expectación que estaba generando el lanzamiento de mi segunda novela.

Y también era consciente de la opinión general de la crítica. Sus reseñas plagadas de falsos halagos no me engañaban. Estaban resentidos conmigo. En realidad, me los imaginaba como un gran club de viejos decrépitos que se reunían las tardes de los domingos en el sótano de alguna de sus mansiones para despellejar mi nuevo libro. Vale. Posiblemente aquella recreación era exagerada y en absoluto coincidente con la realidad. Pero me odiaban, de eso estaba completamente segura. Me odiaban por ser una niñata, recién salida de la universidad, que apenas hacía un año se había merendado todos los lanzamientos de la campaña navideña, sin apenas publicidad y con un libro escrito exclusivamente para mujeres.

Eso era lo que más les jodía. Los libros escritos para mujeres, en su opinión, no merecían la etiqueta de literatura.

Panda de cabr…

—¡Bella! —exclamó Rosalie, despertándome de mi monólogo interno— Necesito que revises el contrato.

—¿Me das permiso para echar un vistazo a su currículum? Ya que me vas a obligar a pagarle una cantidad exorbitante, me gustaría saber qué ha hecho.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. Le traía sin cuidado porque tenía la certeza de que, al final, acabaría accediendo a sus peticiones.

Alcancé la carpeta que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Extraje la hoja que recogía su currículum y mis ojos se deslizaron rápidamente hacia el cuerpo del texto. Licenciado en Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas por la universidad de Yale. Un bufido se escapó de mis labios. Lo que me faltaba, un pijo de la Ivy League. Máster en creación de campañas publicitarias por la Sorbona, París. Peor todavía. Un pijo de la Ivy League que había vivido durante un año en Europa. Aquellos eran los más insoportables.

—Todos estos títulos quedan muy bonitos, enmarcados y colgados en el salón de mamá —murmuré entre dientes—. Pero, ¿qué ha hecho exactamente? ¿Quién me asegura que no es un empollón, incapaz de desenvolverse en la vida real?

—Más abajo, Bella —indicó Rosalie—. Tras las palabras "trayectoria profesional".

Ah, sí. Una lista de méritos que parecía no tener punto final se extendía tras las palabras indicadas por Rosalie. Ayudante en el equipo de marketing del lanzamiento de Windows Siete. Hmm, aquello era sorprendente. Loable, incluso. Después del fracaso de Vista, conseguir que el señor Gates vendiera un nuevo sistema operativo debió de ser una labor de titanes. Continué leyendo. Miembro del equipo de marketing de _Rumor Has It_, la primera película protagonizada por Jennifer Aniston después del fiasco Pitt. Eso estaba mucho mejor. Creo que aquella fue la primera vez en la que conseguí dejar de sentir lástima por Rachel… quiero decir, Jennifer, durante noventa y seis minutos.

Seguí navegando a través del interminable apartado que resumía su trayectoria profesional. Campañas publicitarias para grandes firmas de moda, películas, productos electrónicos, lanzamientos literarios. Todo muy bonito. Impresionante, incluso. Pero faltaba algo.

Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se toparon con lo que buscaba.

Director de la campaña publicitaria de _Confessions on a Dance Floor_.

Una frase. Unas cuantas palabras. Y la revelación de que aquel publicista era un auténtico genio. Si había sido capaz de devolver a Madonna a la primera línea, con 47 años y los brazos musculados de un culturista atiborrado de anfetaminas, ese tipo solo se merecía el calificativo de genio.

Le quería en mi equipo. Y le quería ya.

Pero el ego de Rosalie tampoco necesitaba estar al corriente de mi entusiasmo por su gran descubrimiento.

Levanté los ojos del papel, fijándolos sobre mi representante. Tomé aire, seguido de una larga pausa dramática, antes de dar mi veredicto final:

—No está mal.

Rosalie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y, por unas décimas de segundo, su calculada fachada de fría mujer de negocios se crispó en una expresión frustrada.

—¿No está mal? —repitió con desdén, levantándose de su butaca para inclinarse sobre la gran mesa caoba y arrebatarme los papeles de la mano—. Estamos hablando de Edward Cullen. Por supuesto que no está mal.

* * *

Mis tacones repiqueteaban contra el suelo de mármol, creando una cadencia que, de forma ilógica, me obligaba a mover las piernas con más fuerza, con más velocidad. Rosalie, que además de mi representante parecía haberse auto-asignado competencias en materia de estilista personal, me obligaba a utilizarlos para las reuniones importantes, alegando argumentos estúpidos sobre cómo diez centímetros más te hacen parecer mucho más profesional. O, en mi caso, profesional. A secas.

Pero yo odiaba los tacones. Es más, los detestaba con todas mis fuerzas. En mi particular lista negra, se colocaban en cabeza, por encima de los admiradores psicóticos y de los críticos decrépitos e hipócritas. Si Rosalie me lo permitiera, limpiaría todo mi armario de esas pequeñas armas de destrucción masiva y prendería una hoguera con ellas. Una gran hoguera. La hoguera de la liberación femenina.

Caminaba hacia mi despacho. Ese mismo que Rosalie había colonizado, argumentando que el suyo resultaba demasiado pequeño y sombrío para recibir a Edward Cullen. Vale que el tipo fuera un genio —supuestamente—, pero, ¿había que alimentar su ego con un fastuoso recibimiento?

—Buenos días —saludé tras empujar la puerta, sin ni siquiera golpearla un par de veces por aquello de la cortesía. Al fin y al cabo, seguía tratándose de mi despacho. Invadido, pero mi despacho.

Desde una de las butacas de cuero, Rosalie me lanzó una mirada sombría, reprochándome con palabras mudas mi falta de modales. Esbocé una rápida sonrisa inocente, antes de dejar que mis ojos se deslizaran hacia el ocupante de la segunda butaca. Un par de ojos de un verde intenso me observaban tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada. Por un momento, fui incapaz de fijar mi atención en algo más que no fueran esos dos insistentes puntos verdes. La intensidad de su color era hipnótica. Cuando por fin fui capaz de liberarme de su presión, me di cuenta de que había algo más allá del verde. Concretamente, una espesa mata de pelo, ingobernable y de un extraño color, entre bronce y castaño. Mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, nariz recta, pómulos marcados y traje de firma.

Entrecerré los ojos ligeramente, sin ser consciente de que mi nada disimulado análisis no era demasiado aceptable según el código de la buena educación. Sonreí, tendiéndole una mano para presentarme.

—Bella Swan.

Rosalie gruñó por lo bajo. Según sus estrictas reglas de conducta, introducirme en el ámbito profesional como Bella, y no como Isabella, era restar muchos puntos a mi profesionalidad. Puntos que ni siquiera un par de tacones de diez centímetros podían recuperar. Entonces, ¿me los podía quitar ya?

—Edward Cullen —correspondió él, tomando mi mano y estrechándola con un apretón firme. Su voz era fuerte, directa y profesional, pero tenía un matiz oculto, una nota exótica que pasaba prácticamente desapercibida bajo su imagen de publicista competitivo—. Encantado, señorita Swan.

Asentí con la cabeza brevemente, antes de rodear la gran mesa caoba para tomar asiento en mi butaca. Le lancé a Rosalie una rápida mirada interrogante. En seguida ella se hizo cargo de la situación, echando mano de la constante pila de carpetas de la que parecía no deshacerse nunca y colocando unas cuantas hojas sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—El contrato —anunció, tendiéndome un bolígrafo—. Firma. Abajo, a la derecha.

La miré unas décimas de segundo. Sería cortesía que me permitiera formular unas cuantas preguntas, comprobar si, además de ser un tipo brillante sobre el papel de su currículum, me iba a sentir cómoda trabajando con él. Pero, evidentemente, aquello era mucho pedir. Rosalie Hale no entendía de cortesía, su mente tan solo se encontraba entrenada para trabajar, trabajar, firmar contratos, dar órdenes, seguir trabajando y firmar más contratos.

Tomé el bolígrafo que me ofrecía, estampando mi firma sobre el papel, sin ni siquiera atreverme a echarle un rápido vistazo a las cifras que parecían brillar con más intensidad de la debida. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al imaginarme la cantidad de dinero que debería desembolsarme para pagar los honorarios de Edward Cullen.

—De acuerdo —hablé, devolviéndole los papeles a Rosalie y soltando el aire en un suspiro cansado—. Ahora que ya está todo el papeleo hecho, ¿alguien sería tan amable de explicarme cómo conseguir que mi segunda novela sea un auténtico éxito?

Rosalie abrió la boca, pero Edward tomó rápidamente la delantera.

—Es sencillo. Muy sencillo —aseguró.

Sentí una rápida punzada en el estómago, tan breve que, por un momento, creí habérmela imaginado. Escudriñé el rostro de mi nuevo subordinado, cuyos labios se movían a gran velocidad, y una idea me atacó de forma súbita. Una conclusión. Esa voz, tan profesional y dura, resultaba extrañamente… _excitante_.

—Tenemos que aprovechar el tirón de su nombre. Con todo el respeto, el valor literario de su novela no es algo en lo que debamos centrarnos. Queremos que la novela sea un éxito comercial, así que utilizaremos su valor comercial como reclamo, señorita Swan.

Asentí con la cabeza distraídamente. Una nube extraña de palabras relacionadas con técnicas y tácticas comerciales, campañas agresivas, valor comercial y lanzamientos mundiales nublaba mi cerebro, pero no lograba conectar de forma lógica las frases que se escapaban de los labios de Edward. Tampoco es que estuviera haciendo un verdadero intento por prestar atención. Tan solo me veía capaz de concentrarme en el sonido de su voz, en la cadencia de sus palabras y en ese matiz semiescondido que parecía pelear con el tono profesional, en un intento por salir a la superficie y hacerse con el control de la voz de Edward.

No podía creer que una simple voz pudiera resultar tan atractiva. En fin, había locutores de radio con un tono penetrante y grave, que lograban que escucharas su programa incluso a las tres de la madrugada. Había incluso actores, cuyo rostro era uno más del montón, pero que te arrastraban al cine solo por su voz. Y luego estaba la voz de Edward Cullen.

Su voz y el modo en que me trataba de usted. Me hacía sentir extrañamente fuera de lugar.

Edward continuaba hablando, en una cascada incesante de palabras. Asentí un par de veces más, colocando un "ahm" y un "uhm" en los cortos espacios de silencio que dejaba su voz, tratando de fingirme interesada en la exposición. En lugar de prestar la atención que debía, entrecerré los ojos, analizando su rostro con más atención. Era masculino, agresivo, cortante. Pero las gafas de montura cuadrada, negra y brillante bajo las luces de mi despacho, contrarrestaban los rasgos masculinos y cuadrados de su rostro. Le daban un aire inocente, una especie de halo Clark Kent, de chico empollón recién salido de la biblioteca de su campus.

—Y ese es, en líneas generales, mi plan de actuación —finalizó Edward.

Se suponía que en ese momento debería de dejar de recrearme en su voz y soltar algún comentario inteligente, ¿verdad?

—Hmm… interesante.

Vale. Puede que no fuera inteligente. Pero al menos era un comentario.

—Hemos programado una primera reunión a las siete de la tarde —anunció Rosalie, tras consultar su agenda forrada en cuero—. Tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas para volver a preparar un evento de presentación decente. No te duermas, Bella.

Tras invertir la jerarquía de nuestras posiciones y darme órdenes como si fuera ella la encargada de asegurarse de que llegara a fin de mes —algo que le encantaba hacer. O que, tenía tan asumido, que lo hacía de forma involuntaria—, Rosalie se levantó de la butaca. Recogió todas sus carpetas y documentos y, con un fluido movimiento, dejó un taco de sobres sobre la mesa.

—Tu correo personal. Y recuerda, a la siete.

Con esa última advertencia, se dio la vuelta con una agilidad pasmosa teniendo en cuenta la pila inhumana de papeles que cargaba entre sus brazos.

Alargué la mano para alcanzar los sobres que descansaban sobre la mesa con aspecto inocente. Recibos del banco. Mi madre. Factura de teléfono. Mi madre, otra vez. Publicidad para hacerme la tarjeta de clienta habitual de unos grandes almacenes. Anónimo.

Contuve la respiración en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con aquella caligrafía que me resultaba ya tan familiar. Abrí el sobre sin remitente, aunque aquello era del todo innecesario. Conocía de sobra las palabras que me iba a encontrar en la primera línea de esa carta anónima.

"_A la atención de Isabella Swan, la mejor pluma de todos los tiempos"._

Ese tipo era un psicótico. Además de un verdadero peligro para mi salud mental. Y, lo que es peor, estaba convencida de que también era un riesgo para mi integridad física. La idea llevaba rondando mi cabeza un par de semanas, aunque había logrado empujarla a un rincón poco frecuentado de mi subconsciente. Sin embargo, recibir una carta más de aquel admirador psicótico, menos de veinticuatro horas antes de la presentación del libro, no había hecho más que confirmar mis sospechas. De una forma tan ilógica como mística, tenía la certeza de que aquel tipo aprovecharía el evento de presentación para traspasar la delgada línea que separa la adoración absurda de la obsesión enfermiza, y atacarme.

No sabía cómo. Pero lo sabía.

Mis dedos se ceñían con fuerza alrededor del papel, a pesar de que ni siquiera había avanzado en la lectura más allá de la frase del encabezado. Levanté la vista y me sorprendí al caer en la cuenta de que Edward continuaba en mi despacho. Ladeó la cabeza levemente, entrecerrando los ojos, como queriendo escrutar mi rostro con más atención.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita Swan? —su voz, tan controlada y profesional como siempre, dejó traslucir un leve matiz de preocupación.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No —aseguré, mientras murmuraba el nombre de mi representante una y otra vez para mis adentros—. Vuelvo en un minuto, Edward.

Sin dar más explicaciones, me precipité hacia la puerta del despacho, con la carta aún firmemente sujeta en mi mano. Asomé la cabeza hacia el pasillo y vislumbré la rubia cabellera de Rosalie al fondo, esperando delante de los ascensores.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamé, sin importarme las cabezas curiosas que se volvieron hacia mí.

Dejé la puerta entreabierta del despacho y me lancé en una carrera desesperada e histérica por el largo pasillo. A medida que acortaba la distancia entre Rosalie y yo, pude vislumbrar con más claridad su expresión horrorizada. Estaba segura de que mi pequeño momento de mujer al borde de un ataque de nervios no era en absoluto de su agrado.

—Rosalie —repetí en cuanto la alcancé, prácticamente sin voz y con la respiración entrecortada— Lee esto.

Le tendí la carta. Rosalie arrugó ligeramente el ceño mientras la tomaba entre sus manos. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos reconocieron la caligrafía y las primeras palabras, su rostro se crispó en una mueca exasperada.

—¿Otra vez, Bella?

—Va a atacarme —anuncié, yendo directamente al grano.

Rosalie alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Eso dice la carta?

—No. Pero lo sé —aseguré con vehemencia— Va a aprovechar el evento de presentación del libro para atacarme, Rosalie. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo sé. La intuición de célebre escritora acosada por un ferviente admirador me lo dice.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Rosalie. Me contempló en silencio durante un par de segundos antes de dar su veredicto.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Bella. Tan solo se trata de un admirador un poco más insistente de lo normal, pero nada de qué preocuparse. He leído alguna de sus cartas, es completamente inofensivo —habló con convicción—. En lugar de ocupar tu tiempo con historias paranoicas, deberías concentrarte en la presentación de mañana. Tenemos mucho trabajo todavía por hacer.

—¡No puedo! Es difícil concentrarse cuando tu integridad física pende de un hilo —dije, consciente de que quizás, y solo _quizás_, estaba dramatizando un poco—. Necesito que contrates más seguridad para el evento.

Rosalie ni siquiera consideró mi petición.

—Ni hablar —rechazó inmediatamente—. Tenemos suficiente seguridad. He contratado justo lo que necesitabas, un publicista como Edward Cullen. Y recuerda, a las siete.

Sin darme tiempo a replicar, Rosalie se escabulló entre las puertas del ascensor. _Maldita traidora_. Me di la vuelta, derrotada tras mi inútil intento. Si Rosalie Hale consideraba que la seguridad contratada para el evento era suficiente, ni siquiera el hecho de que el criminal más buscado del país se infiltrara como periodista en la rueda de prensa iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Me encaminé de nuevo hacia mi despacho, consciente de que Edward aún se encontraba allí. Desdoblé la carta que aún sujetaba en mi mano, deslizando mis ojos con rapidez a través de los párrafos escritos a mano con pulcra caligrafía. Lo cierto es que aquella no se asemejaba a la letra de un asesino psicótico. Y el contenido tampoco era alarmante. Pero tras la interminable retahíla de halagos, críticas amables a mi primer libro y deseos de leer mi segunda novela, había algo que me gritaba que aquel tipo era peligroso. Al fin y al cabo, yo no era más que Isabella Swan. ¿Qué hombre podía encontrar tan interesante un libro escrito exclusivamente para mujeres?

Absorta en la lectura de la carta, ni siquiera me percaté de hacia dónde me llevaban mis pies. Para cuando fui consciente de que aún continuaba moviéndome, mi torpeza congénita me había obligado a tropezar con el pequeño escalón que había a la entrada de mi despacho. Pero antes de que pudiera reencontrarme con el suelo, ese viejo amigo, un par de brazos firmes sujetaron mi cuerpo, evitando que perdiera la verticalidad.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan?

Un par de intensos ojos verdes escrutaron mi rostro. De nuevo, tras sus gafas de montura cuadrada y su halo de profesionalidad, Edward dejó entrever una nota de preocupación.

—Sí —aseguré rápidamente, reincorporándome con movimientos lentos—. Simplemente suelo tener problemas para mantener la verticalidad mientras camino. Gracias, Edward.

Edward no pareció ni entender mi pequeña broma, ni darse por aludido por mi agradecimiento. Se limitó a asentir una única vez con la cabeza, con un gesto seco, y sin borrar en ningún momento su expresión adusta. Recogió su maletín, que aún descansaba sobre la mesa, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos a las siete, señorita Swan. Y tenga cuidado con el escalón.

Asentí sin decir nada, observando cómo desaparecía tras la puerta del despacho, al tiempo que una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en mi cabeza.

Sería imposible penetrar el duro corazón de mujer de negocios de Rosalie Hale. Pero Edward Cullen era un hombre. Un hombre dispuesto a acudir en ayuda de una damisela en apuros, por lo visto. Puede que él encontrara sobrecogedora la historia de mi admirador psicótico y comprendiera que era vital reforzar la seguridad para el evento de presentación. Mi integridad física y mi seguridad dependían de ello. Estaba convencida de que Edward lo comprendería.

Una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios. Por un instante, sentí lástima por mi nuevo publicista. En cuando jugara la carta de damisela en apuros, no había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse.

* * *

Día V—barra—M. V de "voy-a-ser-atacada-por-un-admirador-psicótico". M de "mi-presentación-va-a-ser-un-absoluto-desastre".

Hora: 14.15.

Estaba a punto de volverme loca.

Aquella noche, apenas había pegado ojo. Sumergida en una interminable pesadilla sobre críticos despiadados, periodistas conspiradores y cartas escritas a mano asesinas, me había resultado imposible disfrutar de unas cuantas horas de merecido descanso.

Apenas tres horas antes de la hora fatídica en la que tendría que apostarme detrás de una mesa y enfrentar las preguntas malintencionadas de periodistas y críticos ociosos, sin nada mejor que hacer que acercarse a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad y hacerle pasar un mal rato a una pobre e inocente chica como yo, mi situación era alarmante. Delirante. Caminaba por los pasillos de la sede de mi editorial con movimientos paranoicos, mirando constantemente por encima de mi hombro, en busca de una cara extraña, de un brillo obsesivo en el rostro de un desconocido que le delatara como mi futuro atacante. Pero todo parecía recubierto de un halo de falsa normalidad, de calma tensa.

Rosalie había desaparecido misteriosamente para dedicarse a su tarea favorita: dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Mi despacho parecía más reducido y sombrío sin sus constantes idas y venidas, sin sus interminables pilas de carpetas y sin sus miradas calculadas y calculadoras. Por un instante, y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, eché en falta su presencia. Su expresión desdeñosa y su incapacidad para elaborar peticiones sin que se asemejaran a verdaderas órdenes serían una distracción perfecta en aquel momento.

A la falta de sueño y a mis temores psicóticos, se le añadía la farsa de mujer desvalida que llevaba interpretando desde la tarde anterior. Tras unas cuantas caiditas de ojos, miradas de cordero degollado y tropiezos intencionados, tan solo había conseguido arrancarle a Edward un par de preguntas teñidas de una leve nota de preocupación. Nada más.

Comprendía que era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase.

—¿Señorita Swan?

El rostro de Edward apareció tras la puerta entreabierta de mi despacho. Asentí con la cabeza, indicándole que pasara. Se adentró en la estancia con movimientos firmes y seguros.

—Ésta es la lista definitiva de asistentes —anunció, tendiéndome una hoja impresa—. Y ésta, la distribución final de los asientos para la rueda de prensa. Hemos colocado a los del suplemento cultural del Times en primera fila, sé por experiencia que les gusta recibir un trato preferencial.

Edward se enzarzó en una detallada explicación sobre los preparativos del evento y el motivo comercial que guiaba cada una de sus decisiones. Escuché por encima, captando la idea general de todo, pero el cincuenta por ciento de mi mente se encontraba ocupado en otra tarea muy diferente. La fase dos de mi plan estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Edward —hablé, aprovechando un momento de silencio en su discurso. Modelé mi voz de forma calculada, adaptando un tono profesional, pero dejando escapar al mismo tiempo un leve matiz de debilidad—. Hay algo que me gustaría comentarte.

Él me dirigió una educada mirada interrogante.

—Supongo que Rosalie no te ha comentado nada porque no lo considera un asunto relevante, pero llevo un par de meses recibiendo semanalmente cartas de un admirador anónimo —comencé a explicar—. No voy a mentir, estoy preocupada. Tengo la sospecha de que roza lo enfermizo, y es posible que aproveche el revuelo que se va a montar hoy para cometer una locura.

—Señorita Swan, ¿está usted diciendo que…?

—Creo que me va a atacar —confirmé.

Me observó en silencio. Su rostro continuaba impasible, ocultando sus verdaderas emociones bajo la apariencia de profesional frío. Edward Cullen era un misterio para mí. Apenas le conocía desde hacía veinticuatro horas, pero, de alguna manera sibilina, había logrado colarse en mis pensamientos. En el espacio libre que dejaban mis preocupaciones por los críticos hipócritas y los admiradores psicóticos, no paraba de cuestionarme quién era el verdadero Edward Cullen. Tan eficiente como esquivo, tan capaz para su trabajo como reservado y críptico. Parecía que su cerebro tan solo se encontraba programado para trabajar, pero, aún así, no podía evitar reparar en ese matiz oculto, en esa nota escondida que parecía decir que, tras su apariencia de publicista prodigio, se escondía un hombre interesante.

Sin contar, por supuesto, con su exasperante manía de tratarme de usted. Era enervante y me hacía sentir como una profesora que se aprovechaba de su alumno más brillante.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —quiso saber.

Me levanté de la butaca con movimientos lentos. Rodeé la gran mesa de madera caoba; el repiqueteo de mis zapatos quedaba amortiguado por la mullida alfombra que cubría el suelo. Me apoyé contra el escritorio, a pocos centímetros de Edward, cruzándome de brazos.

—Edward, no te pediría este favor si no tuviera otra opción —aseguré, mirándole fijamente. Él me devolvió la mirada, sin que su expresión adusta flaqueara lo más mínimo—. Necesito un extra de seguridad para la presentación.

—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Hale…

—A la señorita Hale —repliqué, pronunciando con desdén las dos últimas palabras— le importan una mierda mis preocupaciones vitales —suavicé el tono de mi voz, componiendo mi mejor expresión de damisela en apuros para dar la estocada final—. Edward, necesito que me eches una mano. Estoy segura de que tienes contactos, con un par de llamadas podrías conseguirme tres o cuatro guardias de seguridad más. Rosalie no tiene porqué enterarse. Y cuando lo haga, el evento ya habrá comenzado y será demasiado tarde.

Le concedí unos segundos de reflexión.

—Con todos mis respetos, señorita Swan, pero su representante es una gran profesional. Si considera que no es necesario contratar más seguridad, deberíamos confiar en su criterio.

A duras penas resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Aquel hombre era exasperante. ¿De dónde procedía aquel apego por el trabajo bien hecho, por obedecer escrupulosamente cada instrucción que recibía?

_Vamos, Edward. El autocontrol está para deshacerse de él._

Descrucé los brazos, apoyando una mano sobre mi cadera y dejando que la otra descansara sobre la superficie de madera. Me incliné levemente hacia delante, dándole a Edward un interesante nuevo ángulo de visión. Tácticas sucias. Pero si a Rosalie le funcionaban con los críticos, ¿por qué a mí no?

—Voy a serte franca, Edward —volví de nuevo al ataque—. El asunto me trae de cabeza. Esta noche apenas he podido dormir y estoy segura de que durante la rueda de prensa voy a estar más pendiente de la puerta que de las preguntas que me formulen. Coincidirás conmigo en que eso sería un desastre, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió una única vez, sin dar muestras de debilidad. Su mirada no se había deslizado ni siquiera por una milésima de segundo hacia mi escote.

—Puede que mis temores sean ilógicos e infundados, pero mi petición es muy sencilla. Un extra de seguridad me haría sentir mucho más tranquila. Además —añadí—, al fin y al cabo, yo soy tu jefa, no Rosalie. Respondes ante mí. Y te aseguro que me encargaré de que Rosalie no tome represalias contra ti por la pequeña traición.

Me incliné unos centímetros más para reafirmar mis palabras. Por un fugaz instante, me pareció ver la sombra de la duda en sus ojos.

Tan solo tenía que apretarle las tuercas un poco más.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, me descubrí a mí misma inclinándome aún más sobre la butaca que ocupaba Edward. Un par de centímetros más y comprendí con claridad lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dudé por una décima de segundo, pero, al aproximarme aún más a sus labios y comprobar que Edward no había movido ni un solo músculo en un intento por apartarse de mí, todas las dudas se disiparon y me recordé a mí misma esa máxima que tanto me había ayudado en la vida.

Situaciones desesperadas requieren siempre medidas desesperadas.

Aunque eso supusiera seducir a uno de mis subordinados para conseguir tres o cuatro seguratas más.

Atrapé sus labios entre los míos, con cautela, dándole la opción de deshacer lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No encontré respuesta negativa, por lo que continué moviendo mis labios contra los suyos, con más intención. Él tan solo se dejaba llevar, adoptando una actitud tan exasperante como pasiva, por lo que mordí su labio inferior, en busca de una respuesta.

Por un instante, me arrepentí de mi movimiento.

El cuerpo de Edward pareció cobrar vida repentinamente. Sus manos se ciñeron con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios tomaron pleno control sobre el beso. Sonreí internamente al comprobar que no me había imaginado ese matiz salvaje que ocultaba tras su voz fría y grave, tras sus movimientos calculados y tras su actitud de profesional impecable.

Por desgracia, su pequeño momento de descontrol remitió tan rápido como había aparecido. Se separó de mí, deshaciendo su agarre sobre mi cintura y recuperando su posición sobre la butaca. Se llevó una mano a la corbata, apretando el nudo que había logrado aflojar con mis manos, y me sorprendí al comprobar que su respiración continuaba a un ritmo normal.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, señorita Swan —habló, utilizando el mismo tono impersonal.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decidir si había logrado mi objetivo. Había recuperado esa expresión en la que hasta el más mínimo detalle parecía perfectamente calculado, por lo que me resultaba imposible descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Se levantó de la butaca, recogiendo la carpeta de documentos que había dejado sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, no se percató del pequeño detalle de que aún continuaba abierta, de modo que al recogerla, todos los papeles se desparramaron sobre la mesa. Se apresuró a recogerlos y yo misma extendí los brazos en un intento por echarle una mano, pero mi cuerpo se congeló en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con uno de los folios. Una cuartilla escrita a mano. Unos cuantos párrafos encabezados por mis palabras más temidas.

"_A la atención de Isabella Swan, la mejor pluma de todos los tiempos"_.

Levanté los ojos hacia él.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

* * *

Más en el próximo y último capítulo. Como siempre, comentarios, críticas, peticiones para que deje de escribir estos intentos de historia y demás... en un review. Suelo ser un pelín pesada e insistente pidiendo reviews, pero en esta ocasión lo voy a ser más. Según las bases del concurso, además de la ortografía, trama y estructura del texto, se tendrá en cuenta también el número de reviews que tenga la historia. Así que si me echáis una mano en ese aspecto, estaría encantada. Además, claro, de que tengo mucha curiosidad por leer lo que os ha parecido.

El último capítulo lo subiré como muy tarde el viernes, que es la fecha tope para presentar los fics.

¡Nos leemos!

Bars.


	2. El publicista enervante

**The Happiness Story Contest**

Nombre del One-Shot: A la atención de Isabella Swan  
Nombre del Autor: bars-9  
Pareja: EdwardxBella  
Summary: _Un admirador psicótico. La presentación de un nuevo libro. Y un publicista enervante. La vida de Bella Swan es complicada, pero en tan solo veinticuatro horas puede convertirse en un auténtico caos._  
Rating: T

**Nota de la Autora**: Segundo y último capítulo. Gracias a las valientes que se atrevieron a leer esta locura XD. Y por supuesto, gracias por los reviews!

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twlight son míos._

**A LA ATENCIÓN DE ISABELLA SWAN.**

_[Two-Shot]: Un admirador psicótico. La presentación de un nuevo libro. Y un publicista enervante. La vida de Bella Swan es complicada, pero en tan solo veinticuatro horas puede convertirse en un auténtico caos. EXB, Todos Humanos. Para The Happiness Story Contest._

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO 2. EL PUBLICISTA ENERVANTE.

_Se levantó de la butaca, recogiendo la carpeta de documentos que había dejado sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, no se percató del pequeño detalle de que aún continuaba abierta, de modo que al recogerla, todos los papeles se desparramaron sobre la mesa. Se apresuró a recogerlos y yo misma extendí los brazos en un intento por echarle una mano, pero mi cuerpo se congeló en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con uno de los folios. Una cuartilla escrita a mano. Unos cuantos párrafos encabezados por mis palabras más temidas._

"A la atención de Isabella Swan, la mejor pluma de todos los tiempos_"._

_Levanté los ojos hacia él._

_Aquello tenía que ser una broma._

Edward me devolvió la mirada. Su expresión impasible continuaba firmemente dibujada en su rostro, pero podía jurar haberle escuchado proferir un bajísimo "mierda" antes de reincorporarse y enfrentarse a mí.

Mi cerebro había comenzado ya a centrifugar y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Aquello. Ser. Tenía. Broma.

Ni siquiera era capaz de detener la velocidad alarmante de mis neuronas y formular una frase con sentido.

Edward extendió un largo brazo hacia mí con la intención de arrebatarme la carta de las manos, pero, anticipándome a sus movimientos, la escondí hábilmente detrás de mi espalda.

—Cullen.

Jamás, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia me dirigía a mis subordinados por su apellido. O, al menos, no a los subordinados que quedaban fuera de la categoría de "tipos-psicóticos-con-intenciones-oscuras". Aquel era un caso diferente.

Extendí el folio ante sus ojos.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios es esto?

Edward entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo encontrarle un sentido oculto a la perfecta caligrafía negra que resaltaba contra el blanco impoluto del papel. Observé su expresión, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. El muy cabrón enfermizo todavía tenía agallas para fingir que no sabía de qué iba el asunto.

—Esto es su…

Había entonado sus primeras palabras de la forma habitual, con ese timbre impersonal y profesional, pero, por primera vez en las veinticuatro horas que le conocía, pareció quedarse sin palabras. Cerró la boca, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y aquella fue para mí la prueba definitiva de su culpabilidad.

—Déjame ayudarte —tomé la palabra, agitando con insistencia el papel delante de sus ojos—. Esto es una carta que, curiosamente, comienza con el mismo encabezado que lleva atormentándome desde hace dos meses. El mismo que utiliza mi admirador psicótico cada vez que intenta comunicarse conmigo. Y, por casualidades del destino o por una alineación insólita de los planetas, esta carta se encontraba entre tus documentos personales. Soy de letras y alérgica a la lógica, pero en esta ecuación absurda el admirador psicótico equivale al publicista enervante al que se le ha caído la carta. Es decir, tú.

—Señorita Swan —replicó él inmediatamente. Por lo visto, tras el pequeño lapso de cuelgue mental, había recuperado toda su agudeza—, si me permite un consejo, no debería dejarse llevar por los malentendidos y sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Dejé la carta sobre la mesa, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por moderar mis movimientos en un intento por no delatar el cóctel explosivo de ira, histerismo y nervios a punto de iniciar una revolución que burbujeaba en mi interior.

—¿De qué tipo de malentendidos estamos hablando exactamente? —quise saber, asegurándome de remarcar el tonillo irónico que destilaban mis palabras.

Edward se pasó una mano por su mata ingobernable de pelo antes de hablar. Intenté no concentrarme en lo atractivo de aquel gesto, en su aspecto irresistible de Clark Kent y en el recuerdo de sus labios moviéndose con insistencia contra los míos.

Podía ser irremediablemente atractivo. Vale. Pero seguía siendo un psicótico.

—Su representante ya me había puesto en preaviso sobre su situación con su efusivo admirador —habló, utilizando ese enervante lenguaje impersonal lleno de eufemismos, y refiriéndose a mi admirador en tercera persona, como si ambos no fueran el mismo individuo—. Me advirtió de que, tras su negativa de contratar más seguridad para la presentación de su novela, era muy posible que tratara de convencerme para que lo hiciera yo mismo. Me fío del criterio de la señorita Hale, pero quise concederle el beneficio de la duda y comprobar personalmente si el sujeto parecía ser tan peligroso como usted creía. De modo que intercepté su correo personal. Correo entre el que se encontraba esa carta.

Le observé en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. Puede que minutos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta. La coartada que había expuesto con unas cuantas palabras bien elegidas y frases perfectamente construidas era casi perfecta.

_Casi_.

Mi admirador me enviaba una carta por semana. La de esa semana la había recibido la tarde anterior de manos de Rosalie. ¿Qué hacía Edward con una carta completamente diferente a la del día anterior?

—Sé que ha sido totalmente irrespetuoso por mi parte, señorita Swan —retomó Edward el hilo de su discurso—. Y espero que acepte mis más sinceras disculpas. Si considera procedente prescindir de mis servicios, lo comprendo perfectamente.

¿Prescindir de sus servicios? En el lenguaje de los pijos de la Ivy League aquello quería decir echarle a la puñetera calle, ¿verdad? La palabra despido ni siquiera había cruzado mi mente, hasta entonces demasiado ocupada en tratar de bloquear posibles ataques psicóticos. Sin embargo, tenía sentido. Si aquel hombre, por muy atractivo que fuera, era el desquiciado que me enviaba cartas semanales y se dirigía a mí con las palabras "a la mejor pluma de todos los tiempos", lo racional sería ponerle de patitas en la calle urgentemente.

Pero…

Fijé mis ojos de nuevo sobre los suyos.

_Mierda_. Era atractivo de verdad. Puede que, al fin y al cabo, poner en riesgo mi seguridad personal por disfrutar de su voz en mis interminables reuniones con Rosalie no fuera una idea tan mala.

Sin contar con que su excusa era prácticamente perfecta. Y muy, muy creíble.

Mi cabeza se encontraba a punto de estallar. Ya no era capaz de discernir si, realmente, su coartada era creíble o si, por el contrario, me empeñaba en verla creíble cuando no era más que una patraña patética.

—Reconsideraré tu puesto —hablé finalmente, con tono duro, en un intento por comprarme algo de tiempo extra para reflexionar—. Aunque aún no estoy convencida de que se trate de un malentendido. Demasiadas coincidencias.

Le lancé una última mirada de advertencia. Él se limitó a responder con un seco asentimiento de cabeza, antes de recoger todas sus cosas y retirarse del despacho.

Me dejé caer sobre la butaca giratoria con pesadez, dejando escapar un largo suspiro y con una única pregunta rondando mi cabeza.

_¿Quién demonios era Edward Cullen?_

_

* * *

_

Día V—barra—M. V de "voy-a-ser-atacada-por-un-admirador-psicótico". M de "mi-presentación-va-a-ser-un-absoluto-desastre".

Hora: 16.45

Estado nervioso: a punto de llamar a todas las secciones de sucesos de los periódicos de la ciudad. Algo chungo iba a ocurrir. Aunque aún no sabía exactamente qué. De cualquier modo, sería un bonito gesto poner en sobreaviso a los periodistas para que pudieran presenciarlo de primera mano.

—Es él.

Apostada tras las cortinas que cubrían la parte delantera de salón que el Plaza había puesto a nuestra disposición, Rosalie oteaba el horizonte. Con resignación, clavó sus ojos sobre los míos, murmurando un mudo "¿qué?" al tiempo que me lanzaba una mirada impaciente.

Evidentemente, a quince minutos de la presentación de la nueva novela de Isabella Swan y con el salón abarrotado de críticos ávidos y periodistas cargados de preguntas, la propia Isabella Swan era el último punto en su larga lista de prioridades.

—Edward Cullen —especifiqué—. Tu genio publicista. Es el admirador psicótico.

La expresión de Rosalie fue mutando lentamente desde la impaciencia hasta la incredulidad, pasando por todos los estados intermedios. Me observó en silencio como si acabara de descubrir que poseía tres cabezas. Pensándolo bien, estaba segura de que le resultaría mucho más fácil creer que yo tenía tres cabezas a aceptar que Edward Cullen era el psicótico que me enviaba las cartas semanales.

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo, Bella? —inquirió, antes de tomar carrerilla y lanzarse con una interminable tanda de acusaciones— ¿Has tomado algo para los nervios? Seguro que sí. Bien, pues no deberías. En circunstancias normales ya eres lo suficientemente paranoica, no necesitamos ese extra de locura que te dan las pastillas.

Caí en la cuenta de que algo iba mal. Muy mal. Rosalie, la siempre controlada, calculada y calculadora Rosalie Hale, me estaba lanzando un discursos que desprendía un tufillo a… arrugué la nariz. Sí. Histerismo.

Rectifico.

Algo iba _jodidamente_ mal.

—Rosalie —interrumpí, haciendo acopio de toda la templanza de la que carecía por completo. Sin saber exactamente cómo, los papeles se habían invertido y no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar la parte de mujer capaz de controlar sus nervios—. No me he tomado nada. Y estoy segura de lo que digo, aunque… —dejé la frase a medias. Mentira. No estaba segura de mis suposiciones, pero Rosalie tampoco tenía porqué saberlo— Le pillé con las manos en la masa, Rosalie. Se le cayó una carpeta llena de documentos y me encontré con una de esas malditas cartas. Mismo encabezado, misma caligrafía. No estoy flipando. Es cierto.

Observé el rostro de mi representante con atención. Parecía haber recuperado el control sobre sus movimientos. Se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja y guardando un interminable silencio, antes de dar su veredicto.

—Puede haber otra explicación. Una lógica y creíble. Estamos hablando de Edward-soy-un-puñetero-genio-Cullen. Las tendencias psicóticas no entran dentro de su currículum.

Oh, sí. Por lo visto había una explicación lógica y muy, muy creíble. Esa que me estaba haciendo dudar de la evidencia y que me había impedido telefonear el número de emergencias, gritando como loca que Edward Cullen era un acosador con posibilidades de ocultar una vena psicópata.

Pero, de nuevo, Rosalie no tenía porqué saber todo aquello.

—No la hay —me empeciné—. Ya te lo he dicho, le pillé en el momento justo con las pruebas del delito en la mano. No pudo darme una explicación razonable, tan solo se limitó a balbucear palabras incoherentes.

Ni siquiera me inmuté al soltar aquella mentira tan descarada. Tampoco encontré en mí la decencia necesaria para sentirme culpable. Por lo visto, mi conciencia también estaba dispuesta a colaborar en la noble causa de deshacerme de potenciales psicópatas. Aunque eso implicara mentir como una bellaca.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres hacer? —quiso saber con indiferencia. Era evidente que mi propuesta no le interesaba en absoluto; ni siquiera iba a perder un milisegundo de su valioso tiempo en reconsiderarla.

Aún así, opté por arriesgarme.

—Deshacernos de él.

—Ni hablar —replicó ella con tanta rapidez que estuve segura de que era imposible que mis palabras hubieran quedado registradas en su cerebro.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamé, comenzando a perder la compostura. El inusual alarde de paciencia que acababa de mostrar tocaba a su fin— Es un psicótico. Un inestable, un enfermo mental. ¡Hemos metido al enemigo en nuestra propia casa!

Rosalie separó unos cuantos centímetros las cortinas que nos ocultaban de los asistentes a la presentación. El evento estaba a punto de comenzar y, por primera vez, fui consciente del continuo murmullo de los invitados. La conversación/discusión con mi representante me había distraído lo suficiente de mi segunda gran preocupación, pero el peso de lo que estaba a punto de comenzar ahí fuera cayó sobre mí como una pesada losa en aquel momento. Sentí el corazón desbocarse y mis pulmones parecieron bloquearse repentinamente, por lo que me vi obligada a dar un par de bocanadas de aire.

Me concentré en Rosalie, en el modo en que sus ojos escrutadores recorrían el salón, analizando las caras de los presentes. Era posible que conociera a la perfección el nombre, apellidos y años de profesión de cada uno de ellos. Yo, por mi parte, me resguardé en la seguridad de nuestro improvisado escondite, incapaz de enfrentarme al panorama que me esperaba ahí fuera.

Cuando dio por finalizado su análisis, Rosalie volvió a hacerme presa de su mirada.

—Voy a formularlo con sencillez, Bella —comenzó—. Estamos a escasos cinco minutos del evento de presentación de tu nueva novela y a una semana de su lanzamiento comercial. Ni aunque se tratara de asesino en serie más peligroso desde Jack el Destripador, se me ocurriría despedir a Edward Cullen, ¿comprendido?

Ni siquiera me dio unos cuantos segundos para procesar su negativa.

—Y ahora, ponte tu sonrisa más falsa y sal ahí a desmoralizar a unos cuantos críticos —me animó, dándome una palmada cariñosa y dirigiéndome una sonrisa tan rápida como inusual en ella—. A por ellos.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Rosalie había abierto de nuevo las cortinas y, poniendo una mano sobre mi espalda, prácticamente me había empujado hacia el salón. Examiné la gran estancia con una mirada nerviosa, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por no asemejarme a un cervatillo deslumbrado por los focos de un automóvil en plena autopista. Aunque, por supuesto, el esfuerzo era completamente inútil.

Primer error de organización: demasiada iluminación.

Me encaminé hacia la mesa que presidía el salón. Un solitario micrófono, un vaso de agua y un ejemplar perfectamente encuadernado de mi libro me esperaban sobre ella. Tomé asiento, fijando mis ojos en cualquier mínimo detalle, en un intento por no prestar atención (al menos de momento) a mi impaciente público. Algo bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que críticos, periodistas y demás fauna del mundo de la literatura ocupaban el ochenta por ciento del salón.

Alargué el brazo para alcanzar el vaso de cristal. Me lo llevé a los labios y mi rostro se contorsionó en una mueca horrorizada en cuanto di el primer trago.

Segundo error de organización: agua con gas.

Odiaba. Detestaba. No podía soportar el agua con gas. En fin, ¿qué sentido tiene añadirle gas al agua?

Anoté mentalmente todas aquellas incorrecciones bajo la categoría de errores garrafales, como si quisiera elaborar una lista de motivos legítimos para despedir a Edward Cullen. Aparte de ser un potencial admirador psicótico, por supuesto. Aquel motivo se valía por sí solo. Pero nunca estaba de más reforzarlo con detalles técnicos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo escrupulosa que era Rosalie con el trabajo bien hecho. Escrupulosa, según sus propias palabras. Un dolor de ovarios, según el resto de la humanidad.

En mitad de mis tribulaciones mentales, alguien había ocupado una silla vacía a mi derecha. Giré la cabeza y sonreí a mi único acompañante en la mesa. Una mujer entrada en años que, según lo que había podido captar de boca de Rosalie durante las largas charlas explicativas sobre el evento a las que nunca había prestado la debida atención, se trataba de la dueña de una de las más renombradas librería de la ciudad y la encargada de pronunciar unas cuantas palabras a modo de presentación.

La mujer —Raphaella, Olivia o algún nombre sacado directamente de las novelas de Danielle Steel— carraspeó ruidosamente antes de comenzar a hablar, con voz potente y perfecta dicción. Desintonicé rápidamente la frecuencia de su discurso, optando por reunir el valor necesario para enfrentarme a las caras de mis enemigos por primera vez desde que Rosalie me había prácticamente obligado a salir de mi escondite.

Tal y como me había figurado, el salón estaba abarrotado. Por completo. Sentí un extraño subidón de adrenalina al caer en la cuenta de mi gran poder de convocatoria, pero rápidamente reprimí aquel impulso. _No era yo_, me recordé a mí misma, _todo el mérito le correspondía al escote de Rosalie_. Repentinamente, los asistentes rompieron en un educado aplauso. Por lo visto, la introducción había sido más breve de lo que esperaba. Eso, o los tiempos entre el mundo real y mi mundo feliz imaginario no eran equivalentes en absoluto. Sospechaba más bien de lo segundo.

Sin más dilaciones, uno de los periodistas sentados en las últimas filas abrió el turno de preguntas de manera unilateral. Contemplé durante unos segundos su mano ansiosa alzada en el aire, hasta que no me quedó más remedio que pedirle silenciosamente que formulara su pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Señorita Swan, según la documentación que manejo, en una de sus recientes entrevistas asegura que la principal inspiración para esta segunda novela fueron sus dos primeros años en la universidad.

—Hmm… sí… bueno —comencé dubitativa. La inspiración tenía que salir de algún sitio. ¿A quién coño le interesaba de _dónde_?—. Yo no me fiaría demasiado de las transcripciones.

De una forma extraña, me sentí fuertemente atraída por las dobles puertas que conectaban el salón con el resto del hotel. Situadas en el extremo opuesto de la sala, en una de las esquinas más alejadas, me observaban aparentando inocencia. Pero yo sabía lo que ocultaban. En cualquier momento, aquellas inocentes puertas darían paso a mi admirador psicótico, que irrumpiría en plena rueda de prensa con un rifle de cazador entre sus manos. Segura como estaba de aquel hecho, la única duda que me quedaba por despejar era su identidad. ¿Se trataba realmente de Edward o…?

En aquel momento, me di cuenta de que mis labios continuaban moviéndose a un ritmo frenético. Por lo visto, había sido capaz de responder a la primera de las preguntas mientras mi mente vagaba por otros derroteros.

Problema: no tenía ni puñetera idea de la respuesta que acababa de dar.

El rostro de mi interlocutor se encontraba crispado en una mueca extraña, una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, salpicada por una leve nota burlona. Mierda. Primera señal de que algo iba mal.

—Entonces… —replicó él, tomando unos segundos de tiempo para reorganizar sus pensamientos— ¿quiere decir que la principal fuente de inspiración fue un chico al que conoció en su primera fiesta universitaria? ¿El antagonista masculino de su novela está entonces basado en una persona real?

Oh, _oh_.

Regla de supervivencia número uno: nunca, _nunca_, admitas en público que cualquiera de tus personajes está directamente basado en alguien real. Aunque eso sea cierto. Te ahorrarás muchos problemas futuros.

_Mierda_.

—No, eso no es lo que quiero decir —negué de forma cortante.

—Pero señorita Swan…

—¡Siguiente pregunta! —exclamé, señalando con la cabeza a una joven sentada en la segunda fila.

—La crítica se deshizo en halagos con su debut, pero la expectación que ha generado con esta nueva publicación es considerable. ¿Cree poder estar a la altura, tanto de crítica como de público?

—Confío en mi trabajo. Sin embargo…

Dios. Iba a entrar de un momento a otro. Cinco segundos. Quince minutos. Una hora. No sabía exactamente el tiempo que iba a tardar. Pero si lo iba a hacer —y lo iba a hacer, de eso no había duda—, que lo hiciera de una vez. Si iba a tener que soportar el ataque de un admirador psicótico, que fuera ya. Por lo menos, así me ahorraría la tortura de responder pregunta tras pregunta, obligándome a mí misma a dar respuestas coherentes y políticamente correctas a cuestiones que no interesaban a nadie.

—…recibiré las críticas con tranquilidad, dándole la importancia necesaria.

Me sorprendí a mí misma finalizando mi respuesta. Una vez más, mi cerebro había sido capaz de atender a dos tareas al mismo tiempo, pero seguía sin tener ni idea del contenido de mi respuesta. Le lancé a Rosalie una mirada de reojo, en busca de ayuda. Ella, de pie y apostada contra la pared a la izquierda del salón, tenía sus ojos clavados con fiereza sobre mí. Ceño fruncido y labios apretados con fuerza hasta formar una delgada línea completaban la visión.

Vale. No necesitaba saber más. Mi respuesta había sido un completo desastre. Posiblemente, se me había escapado algún "hipócrita", pronunciado peligrosamente cerca de la palabra "crítico".

Unas cuantas manos se alzaron al mismo tiempo en cuanto terminé de formular mi respuesta. Reconsideré durante unos instantes el panorama, decidiendo quién de las cinco personas presentaba una apariencia más inofensiva.

Y entonces sucedió.

Estalló un pequeño alboroto tras las dobles puertas que separaban el salón del vestíbulo y, apenas un par de segundos después, un desconocido irrumpió en la sala. No llevaba la acreditación de prensa colgando del cuello, ni una cámara de fotos ni una libreta en su mano y, desde luego, bastaba echarle un rápido vistazo para comprobar que no se encontraba allí por cuestiones meramente periodísticas.

Era él.

Entorné los ojos, inclinándome hacia delante de manera inconsciente, en un intento por vislumbrarle con más claridad. Entre las cámaras, las manos alzadas y los miembros de la organización que se paseaban por los laterales del salón, mi campo de visión se encontraba plagado de obstáculos. Sin embargo, aquel tipo sobresalía con facilidad entre la multitud. Era corpulento. Y por corpulento, quiero decir gigantesco. Si no fuera porque portaba entre sus manos un ejemplar de mi primera novela y su camiseta blanca llevaba estampada una fotografía de mi cara, hubiera pensado que se trataba de un segurata más.

Sí. Definitivamente, era él.

—¡Isabella Swan!

El grito no había sido necesario. Ya me había percatado de su presencia. Y a juzgar por el gran número de cabezas vueltas hacia atrás, el resto de los asistentes también lo había hecho.

Tras el pequeño impacto inicial, mi mente pareció por fin registrar la idea de que aquel era mi admirador psicótico. El desquiciado con pésimo gusto literario que dedicaba su tiempo libre a atormentarme, a enviarme cartas semanales que despedían un halo ciertamente obsesivo. El tipo que había decidido traspasar la delgada línea que separaba la efusividad de la obsesión enfermiza.

Repasé de nuevo con los ojos su imponente figura, en busca del rifle de caza que pondría fin a mi corta pero intensa vida. Sin embargo, no encontré ningún arma que pudiera inculparle. No importaba. Cuchillos, navajas, una llave particularmente afilada. Existía un amplio catálogo de armas tan pequeñas como mortíferas, que cabían perfectamente en el bolsillo del pantalón. Me consolé con la idea de, por lo menos, mi muerte sería lo suficientemente documentada. Trágica, incluso. Un nutrido número de periodistas podrían escribir la crónica de mi fin en el preciso instante en que éste se produjera.

Conmovedor.

—¡Isabella Swan! —gritó de nuevo mi admirador. Su voz era potente, rozando la categoría de atronadora— ¡Soy tu admirador número uno! ¡Y quiero una cena contigo! ¡Si no aceptas, estoy dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura!

Se había colocado en el centro del salón, desalojando a un par de periodistas para encaramarse sobre las sillas que éstos ocupaban. La escena parecía directamente sacada de una de mis peores pesadillas y, sin embargo…

Había algo que no cuadraba en absoluto.

Mi admirador psicótico escribía cartas redactadas con un lenguaje rico, frases estructuradas a la perfección y un estilo fluido, propio de alguien con gran preparación. Las palabras se sucedían con naturalidad, la caligrafía era perfecta y cuidada y siempre, siempre, se dirigía a mí de usted. Desde luego, mi admirador psicótico no parecía encajar dentro de la categoría de tipos desquiciados que se encaramaban a unas cuantas sillas, con una camiseta estampada con mi fotografía y pidiendo a voz en grito una cena conmigo. Había esperado algo mucho más elegante y refinado.

Sin contar con que toda la escena desprendía un tufillo a farsa muy, muy pestilente.

¿De qué iba todo aquello?

Justo en el preciso momento en el que mi cerebro parecía haber alcanzado una conclusión razonable, Edward irrumpió en el salón. Con su traje de firma, sus gafas de Clark Kent y su corbata perfectamente anudada alrededor del cuello, se lanzó contra el monstruoso tipo que continuaba encaramado sobre las sillas. A pesar de la considerable diferencia de tamaños, logró inmovilizarle, sujetando sus manos tras la espalda.

—¡Le tengo, señorita Swan!

Cruzamos miradas.

Enarqué una ceja.

_¿Pretendía que me tragara toda aquella escenita?_

_

* * *

_

—Ese libro es una copia.

El gerente del Plaza había aceptado poner a mi disposición una de las suites durante media hora. Treinta minutos. No necesitaba más tiempo para desenmascarar al farsante que trataba de hacerse pasar por mi admirador psicótico. De una manera muy burda, por cierto.

Le arrebaté el libro de sus manos, inspeccionándolo con atención. Aquello era una fotocopia. El tipo que había orquestado toda esta farsa se había atrevido a interrumpir mi rueda de prensa, pidiendo a gritos una cena conmigo y, lo que es más humillante, con una fotocopia de mi primera novela en la mano. ¿Se podía ser más cutre?

—La vida es cara. Y los libros, más —replicó él con descaro, encogiéndose de hombros.

A mi espalda, Edward paseaba en círculos por la suite, con las manos hundidas en el bolsillo y su expresión inescrutable firmemente dibujada en su rostro. Sus continuos paseos me resultaban tan enervantes como el resto de su persona, pero supuse que aquella era su particular forma de calmar sus nervios. Aunque aún no había confirmado mis sospechas sobre el motivo exacto de su agitación.

—Bonita excusa —hablé, componiendo mi sonrisa más falsa—. Aunque permíteme decirte que me has decepcionado. Esperaba que, al menos, mi fan número uno fuera capaz hacer el sacrificio de gastarse quince dólares en mi libro.

Él se limitó a corresponder mi mueca irónica con una sonrisa burlona. Opté por ignorar su actitud desafiante.

—Y ahora, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme como un grandullón como tú ha terminado siendo mi más acérrimo admirador? No es por nada, pero no escribo para hombres, precisamente.

—Señorita Swan… —comenzó Edward detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para lanzarle una mirada dura.

—Quiero escuchar su respuesta, Edward —le silencié, antes de volverme de nuevo hacia mi sospechoso— ¿Y bien?

—Lo cierto es que…

El grandullón dejó la frase en suspenso. Por primera vez desde su triunfal entrada en mi evento de presentación, su actitud descarada pareció flaquear. Me observó, frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera calculando su próximo movimiento. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Edward, que había detenido sus paseos, y tuve la certeza de que mantenían una conversación silenciosa con sus miradas.

—Lo siento, hermano, pero no puedo seguir con esta tontería. ¡Ni si quiera me gusta leer!

El tipo se levantó de la silla, deshaciéndose de la camiseta con mi foto impresa, antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de la suite. Me volví justo a tiempo para ver como palmeaba el hombro de Edward y creí captar un "buena suerte" susurrado. Sin dar más explicaciones, su mano se aferró al picaporte de la puerta y, antes de que pudiera detenerle, ya había desaparecido.

Miré a Edward, interrogante.

—Edward, ¿qué…?

Él me silenció con la mirada. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, ocupando la silla que el grandullón había dejado vacía.

—Mi hermano, Emmett —murmuró, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta por la que mi supuesto admirador psicótico acababa de huir.

Alcé las cejas, pidiéndole silenciosamente que continuara con su explicación.

—No dudo de su inteligencia, señorita Swan. Supongo que ya habrá deducido que todo esto ha sido una farsa.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Bastante burda —puntualicé.

Por primera vez, escuché a Edward reír. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna cuando una leve risa, entre dientes y ronca, se escapó de sus labios.

Clavé mis ojos sobre los suyos. El verde parecía haber aumentado de intensidad, o quizás se debía a la tenue iluminación que bañaba la suite. Puede, incluso, que todo aquello fuera producto de mi descontrolada imaginación. Pero Edward Cullen iba a acabar conmigo. Su espesa mata de pelo parecía más ingobernable que de costumbre, ni siquiera sus gafas podían disimular las incipientes ojeras que comenzaban a tomar forma bajo sus ojos y, sin embargo, lo encontraba más atractivo que nunca. El nudo de su corbata se había aflojado y tuve que concentrarme para reprimir el impulso de lanzarme a su cuello y deshacerlo por completo.

—Me encontraba demasiado ocupado organizando la rueda de prensa y planeando la campaña publicitaria de su novela, por lo que no tuve más remedio que dejar la planificación de la pequeña farsa en manos de mi hermano —confesó, negando con la cabeza—. Es evidente que no compartimos métodos de trabajo. Lamento mucho que haya tenido que presenciar algo así, señorita Swan.

—¿Debo tomarme esto como una declaración en tu contra? ¿La confesión de que tú eres el autor de las cartas?

Edward tomó aire antes de responder.

—Me temo que sí —dijo finalmente—. Lo cierto es que la historia es verdaderamente curiosa. Su libro llego a mis manos por casualidad. En mi anterior proyecto, una de mis subordinadas empleaba casi por completo su jornada laboral leyendo su novela a escondidas. Evidentemente, no tuve más remedio que prescindir de sus servicios y requisar el ejemplar. Así es como, por simple curiosidad, comencé a leerlo.

—Supongo que no hace falta que te pregunte si te gustó.

De nuevo, Edward dejó escapar aquella risa ronca y grave. Comenzaba a pensar que era una táctica para distraerme del hecho de que, efectivamente, él era mi admirador psicótico. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón, a estas alturas de la conversación aún me encontraba a la espera de que el histerismo y el pavor hicieran su aparición.

—Creo haberle hecho saber mi opinión sobre su novela con gran efusividad. Demasiada —admitió. Su rostro se encontraba crispado en una expresión avergonzada, y había clavado sus ojos sobre la ventana, huyendo de mi mirada—. Quiero que sepa, señorita Swan, que en ningún momento mi intención fue incomodarla. Simplemente, tengo cierta tendencia a… obsesionarme con lo que me interesa. Nuevos proyectos, relaciones, el trabajo, un libro —volvió su rostro hacia mí, descargando toda la fuerza de su mirada. Me vi incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los suyos y, en aquel momento, tuve la certeza de que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera—. Espero que pueda disculparme.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, sin que ni siquiera fuera necesario que mi cerebro diera la orden concreta.

—He releído tus cartas unas cuantas veces y, aunque puede que te pasaras con la insistencia y tu gusto literario sea pésimo si piensas que soy la mejor pluma de todos los tiempos, sé que el contenido no era alarmante. Yo también tengo cierta tendencia a dejarme llevar por el histerismo —confesé.

—¿Disculpas aceptadas, entonces?

—Disculpas aceptadas —aseguré, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward correspondió mi mueca dibujando una media sonrisa torcida. Si su risa ronca me había parecido algo fuera de lo normal, no había palabras para describir esa sonrisa.

—Hmm… ¿señorita Swan? —comenzó, dudoso—. Me pregunto si aceptaría una invitación para cenar. Me gustaría compensarle las molestias que haya podido causarle.

Fruncí el ceño, haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática antes de responder.

—No acostumbro a aceptar invitaciones extra-laborales de mis subordinados, Edward.

—Doy por hecho que prescindirá de mis servicios.

Le miré interrogante, de modo que él continuó hablando.

—El hecho de que sea uno de sus mayores admiradores resta objetividad y, por tanto, no creo ser el más adecuado para ocupar el puesto de publicista —explicó—. Sin contar con los errores de organización del evento. Ya sabe, demasiada iluminación, agua con gas, un intruso irrumpiendo en la rueda de prensa.

Edward me regaló una sonrisa cómplice, por lo que no tuve más remedio que reírme.

—Supongo que eso son motivos más que suficientes para despedirte —dije con un tono falsamente apesadumbrado.

—Estupendo —murmuró él, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaban los míos al hablar—. Creo que entonces ya puedo hacer esto sin sentirme culpable.

Sin darme tiempo a replicar, sus labios atraparon los míos. Ni siquiera me permitió dictar el ritmo del beso. Tomó el control desde el primer segundo, enredando una mano en mi pelo y moviendo sus labios contra mi boca con actitud demandante.

—¿Le parece bien a las ocho, señorita Swan? —preguntó tras separarse de mí.

Me vi obligada a esperar un par de segundos antes de responder. Con el corazón desbocado, la respiración acelerada y el sabor de sus labios todavía sobre los míos, me resultaba bastante difícil elaborar pensamientos coherentes.

—Me parece estupendo —dije, respirando aún agitadamente—. Y por cierto, Edward, me escribes cartas semanales, has reventado mi rueda de prensa y hemos intercambiado saliva dos veces. De momento. Creo que ya puedes tutearme.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Creo que sí, Isabella.

Ni siquiera protesté por el hecho de que hubiera utilizado mi nombre completo. Es más, ni siquiera caí en la cuenta de que detestaba mi nombre completo. Tan solo fui capaz de sonreír, antes de lanzarme de nuevo contra sus labios y con la extraña sensación de que mi vida parecía haberse convertido en un capítulo directamente sacado de alguna de mis novelas.

Aunque, por supuesto, aquello era algo que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, admitiría en voz alta. La regla de supervivencia número dos decía que, si la principal fuente de inspiración para la trama de alguna de tus novelas era tu propia vida, más te valía omitir aquel pequeño detalle.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí lo que se daba. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Como ya dije en el primer cap, tengo mucha curiosidad por leer lo que os ha aparecido, así que ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis decirme en un review!

¡Nos leemos en otros fics!

Bars.


End file.
